A well-known difficulty encountered in guiding a hand held power saw when cutting wood and metal is holding the saw so that an accurate smooth cut is made in the piece of work. It is particularly difficult to form miter joints for use in picture frames and the like with a hand held power saw because of the problem in accurately guiding the saw by hand.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a saw guide for use with hand held power saws which assists in making an accurate smooth cut at a desired location in a piece of work.
It is further object of the invention to provide a saw guide which may be used with a hand held power saw to cut a piece of work accurately at any desired angle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a saw guide having a saw blade index which accurately indicates the location of the saw blade of the hand held power saw relative to the guiding edge of the saw guide.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide saw blade indexes on the saw guide which are movable inwardly and outwardly relative to the guiding edge of the saw guide to permit adjustment to different pitches of saw blades and different makes of hand held power saws.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a base plate for use with a saw guide as described herein.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide means on the saw guide for retaining a hand held power saw in a level position during the cutting operation.